tomeofthethayarrefandomcom-20200215-history
Femari
The Femari are the foremost clan reigning on Katund the Foresaken from their citadel capital amongst the crags, Miahari. Emerging from a long strife rooted in abusive tribal gender practices, the story of The Fell Sands tells their ascent to power over their previous oppressors under the guiding vengeance of the goddess of just revenge and adaptation, Malise. Elite warriors of their clain are known as the Femari Fatali or simply the Fatali. Word has been spreading that their operations have begun to move off-planet through the glass tubes as their vengeance turns more into a behind-the-scenes conquest to guarantee the sovereignty of their nation and power instilled in the female gender. This section of history relates to the history of power upheaval and violence-based political structure between gender-based fighting. Numerous reports of community elders in the principality confirm the greater details regarding the history of this craggy basin being won in guerilla warfare motivated by a strict tribal code that segregated and discriminated against the women, who in turn were pushed to become phenomenally enduring to change their fate, with the help of a god in a similar situation. History Women are the mortals, who put plainly, came after men and before anything stranger. The gender dispairity has lead to war time and time again, and on a number of the planets mortal men and mortal women are seen as entirely different species as opposed to being different genetic versions of the same genus. The struggle between differences truly possesses the power to find root anywhere, and Skaldjr is no exception. In one particular brutal and bloody region, women hold current power amidst the crags and desert. Their reign has been undisputed since any living member of the united tribes can remember. These women are particularly harsh towards their men, treating their lizardhounds with better care. Most would say this stands as a standard example of those with power abusing established control for lack of a dissenting opinion being able to invoke change, though research into the era and a number of hushed conversations among blind elders speak of a time before the rule of these women, when the area was dominated by men, through a history thick with the gender struggle. At this time long ago, the deserts were home to a harsh climate, with unforgiving sandstorms constantly reshaping the region. Nomadic people would never settle--no area to farm, no materials to construct shelters and they would have been knocked down by the winds before a strong foundation could be established. Ignored for the longest time, it wasn't until the women of a neighboring region, pushed to escape before a breeding-death ritual claimed their enternal souls, that any group decided to come and stay in the sand region. It was one of the last places in the area without the present male oppression. At that point on, women would take the harshness sands over the brutality of men. The desert life was near impossible for the famished and weak women barely able to survive in the forest, let alone further into an inhospitable land. Many perished soon after arriving, faring no better than one would expect in an area where vegetation is scarce and the only forms of life were already hardened by the sands. Hunts were difficult, and the food to be found was not enough for the group. These women, however, had long before come to terms with their own death and welcomed their corpse to sink beneath the sands of the Fell instead of become a trophy for display by whatever man could conquer them (necrophilia being the focus of many tribals at the time as a form of status attainment for entitlement of the eternal soul). The ones who survived the initial learning period of the desert ways, guided and driven by a hateful desire for revenge, would go onto become some of the most legendary occupants of the planet. Their bodies adapted to a life that was ready for death, and in doing so became living weapons, able to supress emotions to accomplish goals. In this case the goal was clear--a shift of power. The desert sands and harsh life gave them thick skin in both the physical and metaphorical sense. They began to slink out of the storm-covered lands with all they had learned from the vemons of insects, the camouflage of lizards, and the swift movements of sandworms. A key trick to their success in the coming ambushes-turned-battles was slowing their hearts, as in doing so they would reduce the amount of oxygen needed and lessen the adrenaline levels in the body to give a clear mind. The constant wind of the desert lead to little light piercing the billowing clouds, allowing an adapted capability of low-light vision. Studying the traps of the prey they stalked on hunts proved useful in their own hunting of male prey. With abilities like these and eyes as dead as coal ash, they began to turn the table on men, bringing only their hate into the emotional sphere of battle. Hunters of the forest villages began to go missing. Those who returned alive spoke of frenzied beasts from the sands, unlike anything they had seen before. Raiding parties between warring cities would send forces and never see them return. It was assumed they were overtaken by the opposing force, stronger than expected, and the garrisons of the cities would be moved to the defense. But when no further attacked was pressed, scouts were sent to find out why the enemy troops weren't moving is as tactical procedure expected. When the scouts didn't come back it would be too already be too late for the men to stop what was in motion. Slave breaks of overthrown fringe forest cities were not the liberating experience talked of in valiant tales. Overtaken cities would have their womenfolks taken back to the desert staging area and tested. Many malnourished and emotionally broken would die and be tossed to the sands. Those whose hate proved strong enough to overcome their weakened physical state would get by with no given food or water for three days until reemerging from the sandstorms. These bastions of adaptabilty and ire would be considered for training. Even with the high fatalities, the numbers of capable, deadly women began to grow. Men not killed outright served one purpose--breeding. Those women injured in battle were sent back to stone-carved huts skirting the desert where they would dominate the mens souls and steal their seed. The secret ritual for how this was done was never released into general knowledge, though it was known to be "non-traditional" and result in the man's death as well as the warrior's pregnancy. It was when the second generation of warrior women took from the sands that destruction began to reign upon the male empires which had grown sluggish and lethargic in their long rule. Instead of ambushes, all out assualts were made. The inventive battle techniques used to kill sandworms and rock kraken were a complete unknown to the more formally trained troops who still held manuals to instruct war. The free-formed grace of killing brought on by who were thought to be 'incapable lesser beings' was stunning to behold, to the point many considered the option that these women had become something more. Surely these creatures of straight-faced death couldn't be related to the sobbing, helpless wenches that tended the food preparation and physical needs of their superior counterpart. Morale weakened and fear set in. Local leaders began giving in before the battle started, hoping to be spared by these new gods. As surely, only the gods could bring such power. If the women themselves weren't a tribe of god-spawn, surely there was a singular entity for empowering these women-esque warriors to the remarkable level of strength and speed only top male warriors could attain. Pride would be the downfall of the reign of men. Even cities who submitted before the battle began were treated the same as a resisting force--just as women who begged for mercy were shown none. Before the second generation of new sand women could enter the fight and before the first of the few remaining original leaders could rightfully call themselves elders, men were all but powerlessly vanquished from power. Where and when the god who came to represent them became a facet of these desert dwelling lady-terrors is still quite unclear. It is said wherever there is faith there is a god, but whether this was the wish of the women fighting or came originally from the thoughts of men convinced a god must be responsible is debated outside of the region, though unpsoken of locally. Others say that a wandering spirit noticed and took interest, deciding to stay. It is agreed however, that some celestial force made its presence known when the fighting was all but over, and those sands that velied the women for many a turn of the moon vanished. Endless storms had finally blown away the sands of the deserts with a final flurry, leaving only the carved stone cliffs deep within the large basin surrounded by the forests where once men ruled. In any case, currently, the goddess Malise serves as the patron deity of the city Miahari, representing values of shapeshiting adaptiation for bloody vengeance. It would be here the women would establish a capital, and begin to slowly encroach on surrounding principalities, demanding an offering of first borns--a number of healthy female children to be taken to the capital equal to the number of dead young males to be cast out in the sands. Harsh, though indisputable, the sands had gone but the hate lived on, becoming not an emoiton defining revenge, but an entirely new facet of culture.